Security Blanket
by lilit2468
Summary: Buffy has a nightmare, so Spike helps her.


Buffy snapped awake from unconsciousness. Her heart pounding wildly,  
she gasped for air as she thought about the dream she had just awoke  
from. She shut her eyes, trying to block out the memory of watching  
all of her friends, sister, and potentials dying at the hands of the  
master vampires.  
Getting out of her bed, she made her way to the kitchen. She sat on  
the counter in the dark, shivering from the cold January air, which  
was made even worse from the broken heater that Xander still needed to  
fix. Streams of moonlight softly filtered in through the windows, and  
the clock read 2:34 AM. She sat there for quite a while, debating if  
she should go back to bed. The dream overcame her, and she started to  
cry quietly, trying not to awake anyone in the house.

"Pet? What's wrong, love?"

Buffy looked up slowly at the words to face Spike. The blonde vampire  
stood in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing a black shirt and gray  
sweats that matched hers, and looking very worried at the sight of  
Buffy sobbing. Vampire and Slayer were locked in a staring match for  
few seconds, which was broken by a couple of tears dripping down  
Buffy's face.  
Spike made his way over to Buffy, avoiding the island in the middle of  
the kitchen. Reaching her, he put both his hands on her face and used  
his thumbs to wipe away the salty water that was coursing down her  
cheeks. Buffy leaned her head in to Spike's hands, shutting her eyes  
once again.  
"Come on, Goldilocks. Tell me what happened." Spike murmured to her.  
He leaned against Buffy's legs, which were hanging over the counter.  
Buffy shook her head, her eyes still closed and her face still in  
Spike's hands. Spike pulled one of his hands away from her face, using  
it to brush through her tangled blonde mess of hair.  
"Alright, pet. Do you want me to take you back to your room? You need  
to get some sleep."  
Buffy shook her head again. "Bad dream." She whispered, still shaking.  
"Horrible dream."  
Spike frowned. There wasn't anything else he could do, and he sure as  
hell wasn't going to leave the Slayer alone in a freezing kitchen.  
Then Spike though of another option.  
"Slayer? Do you want to come down to the basement with me? Because I'm  
not leaving you here."  
Buffy nodded. She didn't even know what she was doing, but she  
suddenly realized she only wanted to be with Spike. Only he could help her

Spike lifted Buffy up off the counter, as if picking up a toddler.  
Buffy wrapped her legs around Spike's waist, and Spike simply carried  
her small frame down the basement stairs and sat her on the bed. It  
was even colder in the basement then it was in the rest of the house,  
and Buffy promptly got even worse goosebumps than she already had.  
Spike pushed Buffy near the wall that the cot was against, and lay  
down with his back facing the room. Reaching down to the foot of the  
cot, he pulled a big plush blanket (that he had clearly taken from the  
Summers home instead of his crypt) over their heads to block out the  
cold, and pulled Buffy into his arms.  
Spike lay on his side, and had turned Buffy so she was on her side  
with her face in his chest. Spike wrapped one arm around Buffy's  
waist, and slid his other arm in the crook where Buffy's shoulder and  
neck met. That hand rested on top of Buffy's head, and stroked her  
hair in a calming manner. Spike closed his eyes, possessivley  
tightening his grip on Buffy every time she curled even more in to  
him.  
Buffy burrowed closer to Spike, feeling his arms wrap around her even  
more. Buffy snaked her arms around Spike's strong upper body on either  
side, pulling him even closer to her. She threw one of her legs over  
his bent ones, and smushed her face in to his hard chest. The  
stillness under the fluffy blanket was calm and peaceful, and Buffy  
felt the horrid nightmare slowly leave her. Spike was like a big, bad,  
snugly vampire security blanket that scared the nightmare away.

They both feel asleep at the same time


End file.
